


Church of Plaid Shirts

by thelaughingmagician



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sciles, Skittles, Teen Wolf, adorable clothes sharing, mention of stiles mom ;_;, oops feels, young bffs learning about sexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:47:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thelaughingmagician/pseuds/thelaughingmagician
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Stiles and Scott share clothes, and how it warms Melissa's heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Church of Plaid Shirts

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [tumblr post](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/35500) by neptunepirate. 



> specifically [harryll0yds](http://harryll0yds.tumblr.com/post/55725536670/its-like-stiles-slowly-converted-scott-to-the)'s comment!

It started in elementary school.  Scott was injured during lacrosse practice in Stiles’ backyard, an inevitable consequence of wild adolescent limbs and blind ambition.  They had no idea then that Scott borrowing one shirt from his best friend would be the beginning of the end when it came to packing clothes for sleepovers, and a young Stiles thought nothing of it when he tossed the red plaid shirt towards Scott after helping him clean the gash on his back.  He’d learned to stitch from watching Melissa, and at Scott’s insistence had attempted it for the first time to keep his buddy’s mom from finding out just how rough they played.  
  
In junior high things were a little different.  Overnighters spent gearing up for tests they both ignored until the night before became video game marathons.  Stiles didn’t insist on lacrosse practice so much during those days—Scott’s asthma had flared with puberty, and Stiles preferred to stay in the house where his ailing mother could call out to him if she needed anything.  Sheriff Stilinski started spending more time at the Station and less time at home, and while even then Stiles understood it was to protect himself from seeing his wife die slowly, Scott managed to keep Stiles’ moods up all things considered.  

But puberty meant other things began to perk up too, and the boys were close enough they didn’t mind talking about it.  They’d spend hours in Stiles’ room—they spent more time at the Stilinski household for obvious reasons during that era—discussing human sexuality (for which Stiles always had very academically prepared thoughts to share, and Scott patiently listened to every one) how stupid labels were when it came to intimacy and love, and theorizing how Jackson managed to get his hair so stupidly perfect even during lacrosse practice.  Eventually talking became experimenting, and there were few lines Scott and Stiles drew between each other.  They were best friends, brothers, and there was nothing wrong with knowing each other as well as they did.

After his mom died, Stiles became a bit emotionally detached, but Scott never gave up on him.  While the physical aspects of their relationship calmed down between werewolf bites and killer lizards attacking the town, they never stopped spending time together.  There were nights spent completely in each others’ arms—Stiles comforting Scott that Allison would come around; Scott holding Stiles while his PTSD kicked in and the nightmares flared, helping him remember the good times with his mother rather than focus on the last few bad days.  Sex happened, but it became more about simply occupying the same space than gaining pleasure while their lives became more centered on protecting the people they cared about around them.

About a month after Jackson’s “death,” Melissa realized while doing the laundry Scott hadn’t yet that half of his clothes were Stiles.’  While she’d initially been excited to get to the clothes before Scott could throw them in the washer—sometimes he was too good of a son—she was touched and had to pause as the tears formed, because her boys—both of them—they’d been through so much, and they really were family in the closest way.  And she knew then that no matter what happened with the hunters and werewolves, Stiles would always be there right next to Scott.  There was no Scott without Stiles, no Stiles without Scott, and they’d take care of each other even when she couldn’t be there to protect them.


End file.
